Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing system of an aircraft including a fire extinguishing pipe that is provided on a support structure supporting, from the back side, an installation member that forms a compartment, and an aircraft including the fire extinguishing system.
Description of the Related Art
A compartment, such as a cargo hold, an engine compartment, and an auxiliary power unit compartment, of aircraft is provided with a fire extinguishing system that injects a fire extinguishing agent from a fire extinguishing nozzle installed on an installation member (liner) forming the compartment in preparation for a fire (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0255746).
A fire extinguishing pipe laid on the back side of the installation member is connected to the fire extinguishing nozzle.
Typically, a plurality of fire extinguishing nozzles are provided in one compartment. The fire extinguishing pipe is arranged from a tank in which the fire extinguishing agent is enclosed to the respective fire extinguishing nozzles.
The fire extinguishing pipe is supported by a skeleton that is located on the back side of the installation member with a clamp or the like.
The skeleton includes a plurality of members. If an article brought into the compartment explodes and an impact load from the explosion is transmitted to the skeleton via the installation member, the individual members may be displaced in different directions or by different displacement amounts.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a fire extinguishing system of an aircraft capable of securing a fire extinguishing function without causing damage to a fire extinguishing pipe upon receiving an excessive stress even when an impact load from a blast or the like is transmitted to a support member of the fire extinguishing pipe, and an aircraft including the fire extinguishing system.